


Daybreak

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon, Slice of Life, Soft Zone, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Switching, Top Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley retire to the South Downs.It's more than they ever expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Switches, Bitches zine.
> 
> Thanks to ShinyOpals and AmyPound for their advice, friendship, and other acts of supportive <3

** Daybreak **

Aziraphale had been all over the globe. From Eden to Antarctica, from Guam to Iceland to Australia, the angel had seen all the different ideas that She had crafted or supervised. He liked rain and waterfalls, auroras and moonbows, grass under his feet and wind on his brow. 

The sea had never appealed to him. Oh, he enjoyed the sound of the ocean crashing against the cliffs, the contrast between colors and the creatures that lived there yes, but sand had grown to irritate him once shoes became the fashion, and the sea air was tolerable but nothing to write home about, as the saying went. 

But that was  _ before.  _

Before he had heard it softly in the background as he walked hand in hand with someone. Before sandcastles and turning the process of removing those little particles into something tender and reverent, with slow touches and soft kisses. Before the ocean air whipped around their ears and tugged at their hair as they soaked in each other, learned each other in a way different than ever before. Before the smell of salt had infused into their marriage bed, mixed with ginger, citrus, cocoa, and petrichor. Before he and Crowley had chosen each other and moved to live next to the ocean and started a life together, truly together. 

A life that was more beautiful than anything he had ever been able to imagine, better than any love story he had read. And definitely more enjoyable than any act of pleasures he had witnessed before. 

It was this last thought that ran through his head as he lowered his head for another kiss. The bedroom windows were open, showing a starlit expanse of sky through their sheer curtains. Every few moments a breeze would drift in, cooling the angel’s overheated back, but not touching the demon protected underneath. Aziraphale was nestled between sharp, perfect thighs, hip to hip with his love. He had his arms supporting Crowley, hands cradling those weary shoulders, fingers curled ever so delicately as they stroked soothingly. Aziraphale let out another whine, pressing his forehead to that striking jaw, keeping the movement of his hips steady and slow.

Last night had started off the same as always: coming home from the day’s adventures and freshening up, having a delicious dinner and decadent dessert paired with wine, which lead to long talks until the sun had set and they retired to their room to continue their discussion. Last night had been their new normal, with Crowley set on indulging Aziraphale in between the covers with just as much pride as he had in spoiling him in public. 

But in the small hours of the morning, Aziraphale had been pulled from his sleep by the sense of pain. Crowley’s breathing against the nape of his neck had been stuttering and harsh, and those long fingers were curled over the angel’s ample belly instead of sinking into it, as though he was denying himself comfort in his sleep. Aziraphale had wriggled and wrapped his arms around him, waking him up despite his best efforts not to. 

That had led to this: Crowley, head rolling back and forth, panting out the only name that mattered to him, hands scrambling over every part of his husband as though he wasn’t sure where to touch, as though he wanted everything at once. Aziraphale’s hold on him ensured that he couldn’t squirm, couldn’t set a pace that matched his mood--frenzied and distraught and guilty. 

Aziraphale had kissed him, calmed him, promised him that he would take care of him this time. Had rolled on top of him and pressed kisses to that giant heart in his chest, to the soul that shined out of those brilliant eyes. Crowley had closed them then, and they had stayed like even as Crowley clutched him tighter, buried his head in his neck and begged him to stay. 

If Aziraphale hadn’t already wholly entrusted his heart to Crowley, that would have broken it. As it was, he swore fealty through the movement of his mouth over Crowley. Every touch was certain and sure, and when he finally eased into Crowley, their shared gasp was yet another vow of loyalty. 

Each thrust was made in time with a praise, a compliment, an endearment, until Crowley was shivering and keening softly. The birds were singing a wake up song by the time the demon had stopped his frantic touches. Now those clever fingers were smoothing up and down soft skin. Those hips were moving in lazy circles against his, and Aziraphale could feel a smile forming on the countenance that he kept returning to kiss at any furrowed brow he noticed. 

The sun was starting to spill into the room, and Aziraphale finally let one of his hands shift from a shoulder to that luscious hair, twisting it between his manicured nails and giving just one gentle tug, feeling the moan Crowley gave echo through him. Not quite human toes were curling into his calves and fingers were flexing around his hips. 

“Aziraphale…” Crowley’s voice wasn’t the upset, hurting thing it had been in the dark anymore. Now it was raspy and affectionate, honeyed wine in Aziraphale’s ears.

“ _ Husband _ .” Aziraphale answered, shifting himself enough to start thrusting harder, relishing in the choked gasps Crowley reacted to both things with. 

More light was illuminating their bed, setting hair aflame. Aziraphale selfishly wanted to spread his wings and hide the beauty of Crowley being pleasured from the world. Aziraphale wanted to show everyone, to go to a mountaintop and declare“Look at my demon, he is perfect and lovely and the best of her Creations and I am  _ his _ .”

He felt Crowley kissing where he could reach: his neck, shoulders, chest. Aziraphale felt electrified by the feeling of being in him, of being surrounded by arms and sea and freedom and love. Crowley mouthed at his ear and Aziraphale came with a whine, hips slamming hard into Crowley, staying there as he felt a hot gush of fluids onto his stomach. Aziraphale tightened his hands and held the demon tight as the aftershocks ripped through them.

The sun was casting a gentle light upon Crowley’s face, but that wasn’t enough. Aziraphale waited in that liminal space between dark and dawn, come dripping from his belly, as Crowley took a deep breath and let it out in a content sigh, opening his eyes, crinkled and joyful. The angel smiled back, basked in that radiant gaze.

A new day had come. 


End file.
